Take This Night
by s . p . m u s e . p a t r o l
Summary: She didn't know how this had happened. Twenty-four hours ago she had been adamant that she hated him; now she wasn't so sure. Bonnie/Damon two-shot.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Take This Night

"_So take this night, wrap it around me like a sheet..._

_...I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that I'll be given some peace."_

- This Night by Black Lab -

She didn't know how this had happened. Twenty-four hours ago she had been adamant that she hated him; now she wasn't so sure. It was all so hard to figure out.

Damon Salvatore was toxic, infectious, a disease. No matter how much he hurt you, no matter how much pain he caused, he would always manage to worm his way back in; whether you wanted him to or not.

Bonnie couldn't tell you how they'd gotten to this place. They'd been talking... no, strategising – Katherine's demise was their main priority lately, she'd caused too much damage already and she needed to be dealt with. But, when it comes to Damon Salvatore, conversation – no matter how serious the topic may be – will always be partnered with alcohol. And so, Bonnie soon found herself downing her second shot of whisky.

_Whisky_. It wasn't her first choice – too strong, too bitter – but she had been stressed lately (so stressed) and she'd needed a kick, if only to calm her frazzled nerves.

Life was hectic. Since her Grams had passed away Bonnie felt as if the weight of the world had been thrown, unceremoniously, onto her shoulders; it was a heavy burden to carry. More than she could handle, more than a seventeen year old girl should _have_ to handle. She needed relief.

Two or three shots later gets her to where she is now, sitting on Damon's couch, his equally intoxicated self sitting next to her, the topic of Katherine long forgotten.

Damon says something funny – probably something cocky – and she won't remember what it was later, but Bonnie laughs. She looks at him, a smile still gracing her features and _that's_ when she feels it.

Lust. Desire. Want. A whole range of other emotions but all of them amounting to the exact same thing.

Damon's icy blue eyes are so intense, glazed over, in what she isn't sure – maybe it's the alcohol – Bonnie doesn't pause to think about it.

And then she is leaning in, her eyes set on his pale lips and, surprisingly, it isn't hard to ignore her better judgement. There is a voice in her head, a voice belonging to a sober, admittedly more sane part of her – _What are you doing? Stop! You hate him remember? – _but Bonnie chooses to ignores it.

Their lips brush in the softest of touches – soft, warm – and Bonnie takes it as a good sign when Damon doesn't pull away. She leans in again; the knot in her stomach tightens.

The kiss turns intense, passionate – sloppy in their drunken state – as Damon's fingers thread through her hair and Bonnie's hands find their way under his shirt. His stomach is flat, chest sculpted and his touch causes her to catch her breath. She's too drunk to be embarrassed.

Bonnie can't remember how they got to his room, but when she wakes up the next morning the events of the previous night are made pretty clear. She lies, tangled in his sheets, staring at the sleeping figure next to her and she remembers. She certainly remembers how it felt – a shiver runs up her spine.

So maybe her life is hectic, maybe she doesn't have everything figured out, but right now it doesn't matter. And as she sinks deeper into Damon's sheets unconsciously moving closer to his warm body in the process, she falls into another easy sleep.

She'll figure it out later.

Maybe Damon can help.

A/N: Hurray for intoxicated Bamon!

So this came out of no-where and I'm not really proud of it but I thought I'd upload it anyway and see what people think. See that lovely button right there? Yes that one. Press it and tell me what you think ;)

Next chapter of 'Rain' will be out... tomorrow... yes, tomorrow.

Anyway, I hope you liked :D

Cyaaaaa!


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing_

**A/N:**_After ShyButterflyKiss suggested the idea I decided to do a chapter in Damon's point of view. So this is dedicated to you :D_

_Hope you like!_

Take This Night

"_So take this night, wrap it around me like a sheet..._

_...I know I'm not forgiven, but I hope that I'll be given some peace."_

- This Night by Black Lab –

He didn't usually do this – break out a bottle of his best whisky and drown his sorrows – especially with someone who supposedly hated him, but the little witch was down and he was down and getting drunk was the only way he could think of to solve the problem.

Damon knew she was suffering. Bonnie had put on a brave front since her grandmother had died but Damon knew differently; he'd noticed when then the light had left her pretty green eyes. And though she would never confide to him about her problems, Damon knew what she was going through – what it felt like to be all alone in the world – and, strangely, he wanted to help her.

Weird, huh? He'd say it was the effects of the alcohol, even though he knew better.

Even more surprising to him was the fact that Bonnie was here at all. The subject of Katherine clearly wasn't as important to his brother and Elena as it was to him, and they'd run off to _The Grille_ for their date (_yuck_) leaving Damon and the witch to strategise.

He thought she'd have gone home – asked to re-schedule, refused to be in the same room as him, maybe – but she hadn't. Bonnie had stayed, confirming Damon's suspicion that something was wrong (_there had to be_).

For the better part of the night Damon tried to cheer her up. He told stories, jokes, even his usual, arrogant talk seemed to make Bonnie laugh – or maybe it was just the alcohol.

It took a significantly larger amount of whisky to get Damon drunk, and he was sure that he must have downed two bottles when she was still on her third glass. But who cared? Something about the way Bonnie's eyes light up when she laughed made Damon feel... satisfied and, knowing that the alcohol was partially responsible, he would refill her glass.

Bonnie looks at him, an echo of a smile turning her lips up at the corners, and he looks back and, even though he knows what's about to happen, he can't believe it. Not until she's leaning in and her hands are on his chest and their lips meet.

_Her lips are soft._

Unconsciously, Damon's eyes flutter closed (_how embarrassing_) as he leans in, pressing his lips to hers more forcefully.

He runs his fingers through her hair – that's soft too – as her hands move over his chest; Damon didn't know she had it in her.

He smirks against her mouth when she gasps. Damon can't help it – even though he's certain that she'll get him back for it later – he just can't believe this is happening.

Bonnie _hates_ him – or so he thought – so how is this happening? Maybe it's a trick, or a joke. Maybe, any second now, Stefan and Elena will jump up from behind the couch shouting, "Ha! Fooled you!" and Bonnie will laugh in his face.

Or maybe she doesn't hate him. Damon wouldn't hold it against her – he is exceptionally good looking after all. But he's too drunk to dwell on it.

Somehow – Damon doesn't remember how – they manage to make it up the stairs and into his room. And then they are undressing and Damon is sure this is a dream – he's dreamt about the little witch before after all.

Bonnie kisses him again and after that he is lost. Damon's certain that he's one of the select few ever to get this far with Miss. Bennett – the thought makes him gleeful with something akin to pride – and later on he will count himself lucky for that.

When Damon eventually wakes up - _8:35 am? Damn_ - Bonnie is gone, but all it takes is his extra sensitive, vampire hearing – he can hear Stefan's soft snores, Elena's even breathing and kitchen pans rattling – to realise that she is downstairs making breakfast.

Damon makes his way downstairs slowly, wondering what it is she'll say. _It was all a mistake? It never should have happened?_ Maybe now that the alcohol has worn off Bonnie will go back to hating him; Damon doesn't like that idea very much.

So he is happy to find that when walks into the kitchen – clad in nothing more than the black sweat pants he usually wears to sleep in – and Bonnie turns to face him from her position by the stove, that she is smiling, a light blush flushing her cheeks.

"Want some eggs?"

Damon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding (not that he needs to anyway) before walking towards her.

Bonnie stays until after nine o'clock, when Stefan and Elena have finally woken up. They trudge tiredly down the stairs, hand in hand, hair still mussed from there nightly _activities_.

"Hi," Elena greets, her voice high in surprise, as Damon and Bonnie turn away from their eggs and bacon in sync to smile at her.

Stefan is less obvious. He stands behind Elena, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if he doesn't quite understand what's going on.

_Come on Stefan, I thought you were reasonably intelligent._

Elena is smiling at them, a knowing light in her eyes and she must see the embarrassed flush to Bonnie's cheeks because she joins them at the kitchen table with a simple, "what smells so good?"

Stefan joins them moments later, sending his brother a we'll-talk-about-this-later look before grabbing a plate.

Half an hour later Bonnie and Elena leave - Damon doesn't miss how the latter whispers something unintelligible to her friend before Bonnie agrees to give her a ride home.

They say their goodbyes at the front door, Damon pulling Bonnie to the side so they can have some privacy.

"Call me later?" she asks simply, smiling up at him. Damon nods his agreement before watching her and Elena head to the car.

_Turn back, turn back, turn back... _he thinks, and she does; sending him a silent wave and a slight smile before ducking into the driver's side. Damon smiles as he watches the car drive away.

"So," Stefan begins from behind him, "did you two talk about Katherine _at all_ last night?" he raises his eyebrows, as if he already knows the answer.

_Finally, he understands._

"Sorry little brother," Damon says, heading for the staircase, "we we're a little... preoccupied."

Damon smirks to himself before heading to his room.

Maybe he'll make that call soon.

_End._

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? This is a lot longer than the other one but I found that when I started I JUST COULDN'T STOP!**

**I hope you liked it :D next chapter of 'Rain' is out sometime this week. **

**And now I'm off to watch _Strictly,_ haha. Byeeeee! :D**


End file.
